Lifting the Fox curse
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: A short story of Vexen as a fox, and an odd hunter willing to break the curse and have Vexen, but not kill him. Will the curse be broken in time? Fluff MarVex


It was a cold summers night and the full moon was sitting on the snowy mountains, all the stars were visible through the thick trees. Vexen lay on the pine needles, his long red and white bushy tail curled around his lithe body to keep him warm. His ears were kept forward as he slept, keeping himself on alert as he never did like the hunters, how they always wanted him dead on their floor by the fire, even if he was part man.

All of a sudden he twitched in his sleep as he heard a twig break, Vexen was soon sitting up full alert, knowing a human was nearby as the thing wasn't creeping like an animal but more like a person.

"Oh little foxy come out I'm truly not going to hurt you~" A voice called, moving more towards where Vexen was lying.

Vexen's ears went forward and his emerald green eyes went wide, now he was scared for his life, of course he wasn't fully fox, just had the ears and a tail of a fox, but the rest of his body was more human. He slowly got to his feet, trying to sneak away from his sleeping spot and into the darkness.

"There you are." The pink haired hunter grinned, chasing the fox with predatory eyes.

Vexen yelped and started to run for his life, quickly and quietly running through the trees, making sure he didn't hit anything as he ran, he soon found the hunter was standing right in front of him. The blonde fox fell to his knees, whimpering like a child.

"So this is where my pitterful life ends..." Vexen whimpered, looking at the forest floor, his own clothes were very tattered, compared to the hunter standing in front of him.

"Silly little fox, what makes you think I'm going to kill something like you?" The pink haired man chuckled, his accent compared to Vexen's was very think, almost like a French mans, which was quite possible.

Vexen looked up at the mans face, "Y-You don't want to kill me? But why?" He asked quietly.

Marluxia just chuckled, letting his thumb caress the others cheek.

"Now why would I want to kill something pretty like yourself?" The pink haired man asked, capturing the blonde's eyes with his own, noticing how scared the fox was, which was truly understandable. Seeing as he was hunted everyday by hunters, just wishing to kill him as they thought he was a menace, something that'd cause much trouble, too much trouble and had to be terminated.

"Because I'm something that doesn't belong to this cruel world." Vexen said quietly, his tail curling up around his lower back, keeping him warm. Marluxia reached out to touch Vexen's tail, it was soft, like silk.

"I've hunted you not for that reason, but because I want to be with you." He whispered, "My name is Marluxia." The pink haired man said.

"Mine is Vexen." The fox said, watching Marluxia with a curious look. Vexen gasped as his fox ears quickly went forward.

"Someone is coming." Vexen said urgently, quickly standing and taking Marluxia's hand as they ran off in the moonlight, seeking a clearing on a hill.

"Where are we going?" The pink haired man asked, gasping as an arrow went flying past his nose, the pair quickly ducked into a small little cave.

"If you love me, this curse will break, if you don't of course I'll be the same, but we'll have to wait and see." Vexen said quickly, soon dragging Marluxia out of the cave and past a beautiful lake, towards a hill.

"Well thank gods the hunters went another way." Marluxia smiled, running just as quick as Vexen, smiling at how graceful the fox looked, the way his long blonde hair was behind him as he ran. He really couldn't help but smile, this sweet Vexen was the man of his dreams, something he'd wanted for many years, the people he'd tried relationships with were always too up themselves or wanted to hunt this lithe fox. Maybe he decided to be different, maybe he wanted the thing everyone else hated, he was always different to everyone else, he never followed their lead, only lived his own life.

"It's not too far from here." Vexen panted, derailing Marluxia's train of thoughts rather badly, he quickly tugged the pink haired man behind a tree, as he noticed something wasn't right with the surroundings around them. It was a few moments later an arrow hit the tree next to them.

"Not good." Marluxia whispered to Vexen, as he let himself sink to the ground and pulled Vexen down with him, as they soon started to crawl to safer ground.

"Okay I think we should run now." The blonde fox said, grabbing onto Marluxia's wrist as they broke out into a run for the rather distant hill. It was more further away then they bargained for, but the pair kept running, knowing if they stopped it could risk them being caught by the hunters.

"How much longer?" Marluxia asked, his voice sounded strained as he had to keep up with the fox, he didn't know that such a weak looking creature could run for so long and rather fast. Lucky the night sky guided Vexen to the hill, it would soon be sunrise, which would make it easier for the pair to be seen in daylight, seeing as Marluxia had pink hair.

"Not too far." Vexen replied, they were soon at the bottom of the hill, much a bigger climb left if they wanted to get to the top, in a good clearing that could see the full moon.

"How did you get like this?" Marluxia asked, trying to make conversation as they ran, wanting to know more about his soon to be Vexen.

"A curse was placed on me, as it would seem I fell in love with the same gender as myself, so the witch decided no-one would love a fox, I thought she was right, but you Marluxia, seemed to have proved me wrong, you were swift enough to be in front of me, smart enough to outwit me and brave enough to come after me; even if you didn't know what possible risks that could be held." The blonde said, not daring to look back, as he moved swiftly around the tree's almost weaving, but made sure to keep the pretty man close to him.

"Ahh, but of course, if I didn't want something I would never bother, so you see why I try so hard and I seem to risk many things." Marluxia chuckled, keeping close with Vexen, admiring the mans tail, he loved how it felt.

"Ahh the clearing is just up ahead." Vexen said, sounding rather relieved somewhat.

"Good, I'm starting to feel very tired." Marluxia chuckled, it was some time before the pair rested up against a tree to catch their breath before going out into a clearing.

"There is an alter out there, let me step on it first as the curse is placed on me, then you'll take my hand and step onto the alter, you should know what to do after that." Vexen said, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, I understand perfectly, my dear Vexen." Marluxia smiled, playing with said one's tail, enjoying the soft texture of it. He watched as Vexen stood up, getting up himself and followed Vexen out into the clearing, but stopped at the beginning of the stone alter, for something that had been there for many centuries it looked in perfect condition. The pink haired man watched as Vexen stepped onto the alter chanting magic words before holding out a hand, which Marluxia took greatly, slowly yet very gracefully walking up onto the alter and joining Vexen.

"Are you ready?" The fox asked, taking both of Marluxia's hands in his own.

"Yes I'm ready." He smiled, moving close to the blonde, pressing his lips to Vexen's soft tender lips, he melted slightly but kept the kiss going. A bright light surrounded them, when the blonde parted from the kiss his emerald eyes were glossy.

"You're ears and tail are gone." Marluxia smiled, moving the pair of them off of the alter and onto the soft grass.

"So you do love me, such a charming young man, my heart is yours." Vexen smiled, snuggling close to the pink haired man.

"Well since you're saying it, I love you too." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Vexen's lithe body. The sight was spectacular the two were in each others arms as the sun was raising, making it seem like a love scene made in heaven, the two felt perfect for one another, as they were both human.


End file.
